Maybird
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: After her marriage, Katniss has a daughter and a son. Although she doesn't know it her daughter was about to go on the biggest adventure of a lifetime. One that's way to big for an 8 year old to do all alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own the wonderful and gruesome world of the Hunger Games. Although we do own many of the characters that become the main characters later. **

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to our story! I am happy to finally be publishing it and so is the other author! So without further or do here's the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

I wake up feeling for Prim remembering, once again that she is gone.

It seems that 9 years ago, my life completely fell apart. First, I was in the Hunger Games. Second, I was in my victory tour which wasn't the greatest. Third, I was going to get married. Fourth, I was in the Quarter Quell. Fifth, Peeta was brainwashed. Sixth, Finnick Odair, my friend was killed. Seventh, my sister was killed, and eighth my mother and best friend, Gale left me.

How could it get any worse? Well things got better. Peeta has been pretty much better and we've been dating for almost 8 years now.

Sometimes, I wish we would get married, but I have never wanted that and for sone reason I would feel kind of bad.

I don't know why.

After going over this all in my head, as I do every morning, I get up, get dressed and go downstairs. I sit down at the table. I look at the clock. It says 5:52. I sigh. I got up very early this morning. It's hard to sleep with all the nightmares. It doesn't matter if I'm 16 or 25, I still have the same nightmares.

I sit there for about 3 hours just thinking. Then, there is a knock on the door. I get up and walk to it.

I already know know who it is going to be, but I look out the peephole anyway.

I smile slightly to myself and open the door. Peeta is standing there and before he can say anything I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. At first, he seems startled, but quickly responds.

After about 5 seconds the phone rings, but I ignore it. After 10 seconds the phone is _still_ ringing and he pulls away and says, "You better answer it, it must be important." So, I walk over to the phone and answer it, holding his hand and making him come with me.

I pick the phone and say, "Hello?" The voice on the other side isn't one I've heard for years. "I'll call you back in a minute." I say into the phone. I drop Peeta's hand and say, "I'll be right back." I run upstairs into the study where President Snow came to see me.

I pick up the phone, take a deep breath and dial the number. It picks up after one ring. "Hello?" The voice on the other side says. "Hi." I respond quickly and then, the line goes dead.

"What the..." I go back downstairs and when Peeta asks what happened, I just say "Nothing."

He suggests we go for a walk and I take his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but it will be up soon. Chapter 2 will be written by the other author and she's still typing it and I want to post the 3rd chapter sooooo I'm going to post it and chapter 2 will soon be up! **

**A/N: this is the other author and the chapter is here!Sorry I kept you waiting!sorry if its taking long there's a lot for me do in this chapter. I promise you it will be done. **

**chapter 2: Another Place?Another People?**

We step out into the cold afternoon air. It's very cloudy and gloomy outside. I wonder why Peeta would wanna ask me to go for a walk on a day like this. It must be important. We start heading towards the town we they are almost done rebuilding. Place by place**.**

I finally go ahead and ask, "Peeta where are we going."

He stops all of a sudden and turns toward me looking right in the eye. Minutes pass and he's just looking at me right in the eye.

I put my hand in his cheek "Is there something wrong?"

He drops he's gaze to the floor and mutters the words,"No I just...don't know how I'm going to do this"

Confusion is all over my face."Do what?"

He's eyes go back to mine and then he grabs both of my hands in his and starts to say"Katniss will you..."

Bang! That's when i here the thunder and its starts to pour, soaking my hair in seconds."we should probably head back"

He nodds in agreement and we start to go back. The winds so strong I swear I think I might be lift up in the air, but Peeta keeps his hand in mine which keeps me rain starts poring down and all we can see is a white sheet of rain and hale. Were almost to victors village I know it because I can see the familiar road.

Bang!

Another load roar of thunder I think. But I was wrong that's when I look up to see how close it came from and that's when I see the person dressed all in black on the roof top of a non used victors house and I see them holding a gun. The shot before must have miss its target, but that's when I see I'm the target the guns pointing all happened so fast the gun make another bang which would have hit me right in the head. A fatal shot. I was waiting for the impact of blistering pain but it never came. That's when I heard the yell come from he's mouth in pain.

"PEETA!"I scream

He has his hand covering the top of his arm to stop the blood from flowing out of it from the bullet. I look up to see the person in black who shot it but nobody was there. The rain is only getting worst.

"Who was that?" Peeta asked

"I don't know?but I need to check that out before it gets infected or something"I say

" no katniss it's fine"I can tell by the way he says its not true. He seems in a lot of pain.

"Weither you like it or not you are coming into my house so we can check it out"I say

He nodds he's head in agreement. We make all the way back to my house alwas looking behind,above , and below us every few seconds. I keep wandering on the ahold way back who that person was. Could it just be a capital loony. Or something worse, a person sent out to kill me. My thoughts were interrupted when we finally make or to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Yes**

**A/N: I know Chapter 3 is coming before Chapter 2, but if you read the A/N that is for right now Chapter 2,you would know why. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the 32 people who have read this story. Thank you so much and don't worry in Chapter 4,I think, is where things get good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games because if I did, Gale would have died and since he didn't I don't own it.**

Three days after the _ incident _ we are sitting on the ground,in the meadow,almost in the woods,blocking us from view.

Peeta is looking down at me with a guilty expression. I tilt his head down and kiss him.

After a minute I pull away and ask, "What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond and keeps looking down.

I shake him a little. "Peeta?"

he looks up finally and sighs. "I wanted to ask you something." he says quietly.

I think I know what he wants to ask,what he wanted to ask 3 days ago. For some reason I smile and say, "Go ahead."

He pulls something out from his pocket and I barely stop myself from gasping.

_He is going to ask me to marry him._

Part of me is screaming yes,while the other part is still hanging on to something that left me 8 years ago.

Suddenly I'm thinking of Prim.

She would've been 21 now and I know how much she would have loved for me to be getting married.

I come back into reality and Peeta says,"Katniss."

I look up at him and say,"Sorry,I was day dreaming."

I see he is holding a little box. He stands up and so do I.

He kneels down on one knee and I crouch down. "You don't have to do this." I say sincerely.

I didn't want to admit it,but I was terrified at the thought of getting married. Before he can respond and tell me to stand back up I kiss him and I feel that thing that I felt in the cave and on the beach. When I feel it I know that marrying him is the right thing to do. He pulls away quickly and I stand up. "Fine. Just make it quick."

He looks up at me through his incredibly long eyelashes,his blue eyes staring straight into mine and everything in my brain becomes muddled together and I can't think clearly.

"Katniss Everdeen," I start hyperventilating.

"I Will always love you. Will you marry me?" he says quietly.

I'm not sure whether I'm going to pass out or throw up so I just say in a very shaky voice,"Ok." He puts the ring on my finger and then it goes black.

Xx

When I wake up,I am lying in my bed.

I had a strange dream where something heavy was on my finger and I couldn't take it off.

I lift up my hand and it still seems heavy. I realize what happened and remember I'm engaged. I wince at the thought.

I look at the ring. It is shaped like a Primrose. In the middle is a pearl and around it are sapphires,emeralds,and rubys that are shaped like Rues. It has a gold band with little diamonds That fits perfectly around my finger.

I immediately love this ring and know it must have cost a fortune.

It is a reminder of my sister Ann's my ally in the 74th Hunger Games. Then,I realize the pearl is the one Peeta gave me on the beach during the Quarter Quell.

I carefully take off the ring and see a small ingraving on it. It says: _To My Love Katniss Everdeen. I Hope You Love This As Much As I Love You _in loopy writing.

I probably do love it as much as he lives me,but I don't know how much that is.

i get out of bed and go to see Peeta.

I look at my calendar and see I'm going to District 2 to see Gale tomorrow. I am going to have to ask him about that phone call and tell him about...

All of a sudden,my ring feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. _How am I going to tell him about that? _I decide I wi deal with it tomorrow and go to see Peeta.

Since I can't find him,I go to Haymitch's house and shake him awake. I jump back right before his knife can hit me.

"What?" He asks angrily.

"Do you know where Peeta is?" I ask.

"So,he finally asked you didn't he?" He observes,after seeing my ring. I don't respond to that and just ask where Peeta is again.

"He's upstairs,but before you say anything,leave,I want to sleep. He slumps his head back on the table again and starts to snore.

"Peeta?"I practically whisper. He comes down the stairs and I take his hand and lead him outside.

When I close the door I say,"I love the ring," lifting up my left hand,"it's so perfect with the Primrose and the Rues,and I love what it says underneath." I look up at him and smile.

"I knew it would be perfect for you." He says and then he kisses me.

For a second I don't want to go to District 2 tomorrow,but I know I have to. I wish I could stay in this moment forever,but I pull away. "I'm going to District 2 tomorrow,so I probably won't see you." I frown.

"Okay." He says and goes into his house.

I walk into my house and go into my room and fall asleep.

In the morning,I get up early and go to wait for the train.

Mostly,people leave District 12 and don't come in unless people are sick. District 12 has the best hospital,so very sick people usually come here.

When my train comes I get in immediately. It takes a while to get there.

When we finally arrive,I try to remember where Gale and his family live.

All of a sudden,I'm scared. I hope he's moved on just as I have.

**A/N:Appreciate this chapter! It took me an hour and ten minutes to write and my back is _killing_ me!**


End file.
